Next Contestant
by YamiBaki
Summary: Joey got a new job at some random cafe! But Seto ain't too pleased about it, then one night, as Seto was keeping a close eye on Joey, some perverted old dude starts groping and feeling him up! what will Seto do?


**Next Contestant******

Summery: Joey got a new job at some random naughty cafe! But Seto ain't too pleased about it, then one night, as Seto was keeping a close eye on Joey, some perverted old dude starts groping and feeling up Joey! Making Seto beat him up in the process. All this to protect his precious pup. Yaoi,****

Rated T only for kissing, violence and bad language

Puppyshipping oneshot****

Seto sat on the booth alone, he was in a naughty cafe that was open up until late. The DJ played popular songs and most would get up and start to dance, but that's not why Seto was there. No. The REAL reason Seto was there. Was to protect his pup, Joey. Joey had decided to start working there since it was the only place seeking young teens, And Seto of course, did NOT approve.****

He didn't approve because Joey would constantly get groped. He always went, night after night, to make sure Joey was safe. He would constantly start a fight with whoever it was that touched him.****

They would do ANYTHING! they would flirt, give him big tips, offer to buy him drinks, hell they even went up to the DJ to ask him what they could do to get into his pants! Seto hated it. He had tried on countless occasions to convince Joey to leave and work somewhere else, but Joey would be stubborn and tell him that no other jobs were hiring and that he REALLY needed this.

It was all to pay off his stupid fathers loans. He had offered to pay them off for him but Joey refused, saying that he wanted to work hard to pay it off on his own without any help. So there was really nothing Seto could do to convince Joey to leave.

Seto could even feel the ladies stare at him and constantly flirting and trying to touch him. He would always ignore them and shoo them away, they were twice as grabby as the guys were when they wanted Joey. Seto always fought them off and kept a close eye on his boyfriend.

Joey was waiting on tables, bringing his customers their drinks and such and flashing his brightest and sexiest smile. Seto gripped his drink tightly, hating the fact that his pup, HIS little puppy, was serving others and giving them his sexy smirks. smirks that were only meant for Seto's eyes. Seto was pissed. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, trying to calm himself.

Until... "HEY!" Joey screamed, Seto's eyes shot up fast, like lightning, his eyes widen. One of the male customers had pulled Joey onto their lap and started groping him. "l-let me go ya perv!" Joey screamed, he squeaked when the man's hand went lower and started feeling him up his legs.

"oh come on cutie! You know you love it!" the man laughed as he licked Joey's neck, making Joey shiver with disgust. The man chuckled as his hands went lower and started unzipping Joey's pants. A hand gripped the man's shoulder and pushed him to look at whoever it was that was piling him.****

There. Stood Seto. He was glaring at the man and gritting his teeth, "is that your hands I see groping my boyfriend?" he asked the man, who just smirked and held Joey tighter, "and if it is?" he challenged. Seto gave him an evil grin and chuckled, "oh, I DARE you to try that bullshit again, go on, I DARE you" he threatened. The man then put Joey down and stood up, Seto was obviously taller, "hey! Don't fight!" Joey said as he grabbed onto Seto's arm. "Seto please!" Joey begged.

Seto kept his eyes locked on the man, before slowly turning his head to stare into joeys golden eyes. His pleading look made Seto soften, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "damn it puppy.." he said before glaring at the man and turning away. "if he tries anything again I'll watch him leave this place limping" Seto threatened before walking back to his booth.****

The man grinned and he turned to Joey who sighed, the man chuckled before reaching out and grabbing Joey's ass. Joey screamed and tried to punch the man. The man dodged and laughed. "THAT DOES IT!" Seto screamed as he pushed Joey back gently and started punching and fighting the man.

-000-

At the end of the fight Seto was true to his word and made sure the man left the bar beaten up, bruised and limping. Seto growled as Joey tended to his cuts, "ya have t' stop fightin' with my customers!" Joey scolded as he bandaged up Seto. "Hey! I would stop if they'd learn to keep their hands to themselves!" he yelled back, growling when Joey rubbed alcohol on his cuts to stop them from getting infected.****

"ya have t' learn t' control ya temper! If they DO touch me I'll kick their ass and have them kicked out of the cafe!" Joey shot back, finishing off with Seto's bruises. "there" he said as he stood up and cleaned up. Before he could leave Seto wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled Joey to straddle his lap. "I just can't bear the thoughts of their hands on my property" Seto told Joey softly as he looked up into his eyes.****

Joey wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and rested his forehead on Seto's, "ya do know I'm not an item right?" Joey asked laughing as he kissed his boyfriend passionately. "oi! Wheeler!" Seto and Joey both looked up to see a small waitress with wavy hair and a blue headband.****

"Yuki-" Joey started to whine but she put a hand up towards him. "shush! The boss wants ya outside servin the customers" she told him as she placed a hand on her hip. Joey sighed, then kissed Seto quickly, got up and walked outside, Seto got up and started following.

"YO Kaiba!" Yuki said, making him turn his head over his shoulder to look at her, "hmm?" he asked. She just smiled and patted him on the back. Even though she was only up to his waist. "Beautiful work out there, only I suggest you punch his stomach first and start kicking, THEN you won't have so many bruises" she suggested with a small smile. Seto just grinned, "oh well, as long as he doesn't come back, I don't give a shit" They heard the door opening and a gang of teens walk in. "oh look! Fresh bait!" Yuki said with an evil grin. Seto growled, he walked out and went to sit down in his usual spot, "here comes the next contestant.." he said to himself as he kept a watchful eye on Joey.****

-End of my first oneshot! Thanks for everything and thanks for reading my crappy ness!-

**Don't forget to review and vote on my poll!**


End file.
